Mapstravaganza S2
MapstravThumb3.jpg|Season 2 Thumbnail MapstravThumb9.jpg|Flukestravaganza About Season 2 On November 25th 2013, Rage and Hollow started a new season of Mapstravaganza. In this season they got rid of 'Challenge' from Season 1 and added a new segment called 'Challenged'. Creation This segment is the same as before. Its maps that are fun to look at. They can be Creative, or Impressive in size or detail. Challenged Rage and Hollow picked out bad maps and made fun of them or they picked maps with potential and a good idea but a fatal flaw or poor presentation. Some people would send in their maps for challenged because they knew they wasn't very good and wanted feedback. Viewers were not meant to vote for these maps so therefore there was no 'vote 2' (usually). Rage sometimes asked for people in the comment section to give advice on what the map maker could have done to make the map better and sometimes the map maker would actually fix the map in some way or make a new one with the same idea and have it used for creation or competitive. Bringing Back Challenge A few people were upset by the sudden change and claimed to be almost done making their adventure map before challenge was taken away. Rage and Hollow allowed for challenge to unofficially 'come back' for a few good adventure maps and allowed people to vote for it on those rare instances. They even went as far as saying that if they got adventure maps of this quality every week they'd bring back challenge. Competitive Just as before, Rage and Hollow go against each other in a competition where only one can win. Flukestravaganza On May 5th 2014, Fluke took over the show for an episode because Hollow's computer was broken. The episode received much praise from the fans and was considered a major event in Mapstravaganza history. Fluke was allowed to take complete control of the show; ke picked each map and even inventEd new segments for that show only. Fluke wanted to ease the audience into his madness so he made the first part of the episode a normal creation segment but he of course added his name in brackets. The second part of the show has become a thing of legend it was a section called '3 Cups' in which they looked at three different cups and picked which one is the best on a strange map that had been sent into the email. This later spawned loads of three cup maps to be created by many different people. Curaxu even made a three cups map which had the third cup placed in the new Pro Trials arena that he made. That cup can be seen in any episode of Pro Trials that used Curaxu's arena, that's how influential Flukestrav was to Rage's channel. The third part of the show was 'Fluke always wins' which was basically a competitive section but no matter what happens Fluke would win. The last part of the episode was a frozen section. Rage and Fluke performed the song 'For the first time in forever' on a frozen castle with their minecraft skins changed so that Fluke was Anna and Rage was a very derpy looking Elsa. List of Things Started This Season: * 100 Years Dungeon * Deep Dark Hollow * Enchanted Area * Release The Kraken Mapstravaganza Season 2 Episodes: # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Season 2 Trailer! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ultimate Survival, Mystery Category, 3v3 X-COM Fight! (Season 2 Premiere!) # Minecraft Mapstravaganza Season 2 Premier! GIANT Dragon, Crazy Redstone and Dota 2 1v1's! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Judging Competition, Revamped Challenged and Ultimate Meth Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Wonderland, ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE and Tenacious D! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Attack on Empire, Home Invasion and Evanz Ant Farm! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Hunger Games?! Sphere Fights and Odd one out Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dark Side of Rainbows, Creeper Carnage and Run from Mummy! # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK6meEEcpbM Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Crew Hunger Games, Stolen Ideas and 7 deadly trials!] # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Mountain, Lava Pig Evanz and Water Parkour Map! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza Short: FIRE, FIRE EVERYWHERE WHY # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! TITAN AVATAR! Rages Tour Ship and Dropper Jumping Sheep Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Inside the Tardis, 'Masterclass' Challenge and Island Fighting! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Crew-niverse, many tasks and HUNGER GAMES WITH THE GROUP! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Serene Castle, Aylia Egg Rescue and Kirby Gourmet Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Massive Reference World, Mini-Games Arena and FIRE RACE! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Tree of Life, Snowy Temple Adventure and Race of all Races! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Metal Gear Hollow, Dodge(creeper)ball and Craft Race 2.0! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Evanzs Revenge, Hardcore Survival and Spleef Olympic Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Circle Explosions+Pixel Art, Biome Parkour and Jail Break! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Battle of Utopia, Mindblown and Zombie Mall Survival! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Intro Booths, 3 Trials and Hearthstone in Minecraft!? # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Triple Cathedrals, Roleplay Tomb and Shipwreck Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! What's the build? Every Form of Movement Race and Trivia Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Magnae Domus, Amazing Terrible Parkour and Build Dig! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Valley Village, Vanguard 1v1, 8 MAN HUNGER GAMES!?! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Jurassic Park, Lava Parkour 2.0 and Super Sonic 4 Player! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dragon Attack, Huge Mech Battle and Lava Skyblock 1v1v1v1! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 7 Elements, We Get Shrunk and 4 Player Tron! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Game Guessing Game 2, MAZE and Combination Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ethymia Palace War, Speed Run and Crew Guess Who! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Football Stadium, Minecraft Cooking Mama and A Ridiculous Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Guess the Movie, Pun Battle and Human Golf! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ice Forest, Ender Tower and Acceleracers! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu Returns, Vertical Survival and Jedi Combat! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Pun-Factory, EXTREME and Ender Towers DONE RIGHT! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Amazing Ice Statues, Punchy Fally and Marathon Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza Short! New host, Rage is in Jail. # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Guess the Ninja, Greek Mythology and YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Jurassic World, Choose your own Adventure and Game of Thrones Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Catchphrase, DOOR LOVE and God of Fire! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Grow World Builder, Light in the Darkness and Vertic Enhanced! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Nienyth Cathedral, Epic Story and Popculture Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Guess the Thing, Stanley Parable and Mojang Job Steve Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Rage's Castle, Dropper Race 2.0 and STAR WARS DUELS # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Icy Fortress, Goat Satan and Evanz Fluke PvP! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Xbox Island, Themed Parkour and ULTIMATE SPLEEF! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza Special! Fluke Takes Over the Show! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Questioning Rage, Bullet Dodger and METH RACE! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu 3 Cups, Horror Thing and Gun Game! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Pokemon Kanto Village, Space Mission and Battle Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Attack on Rich People, Leap of Faith and Parkour Wars! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Beetlejuice Rollercoaster, Faith Maze and Sky Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Guess the Creator, Deception Race and Thief Wars! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fanfiction World, RISE and Deception 2.0! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Cartoon City, Magic Redstone and Story Face Off! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Jungle Temple, Cave Sprint and DETECTIVE TEAM! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Wizards Downfall, Firebending Fight and Mini Game Madness! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Lavs Tribute, Trust 'em 2.0 and Choice Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Amazing Clay City, Weeping Angel Masterpiece and Race of all Races! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Deep Dark Hollow, Longest Adventure and MLP Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! UnderWater FSI, Dumb Ways to Die and Cat and Mouse! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollywood Studios, Doctor Rage Who and Incredible Speedway! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hogwarts in Minecraft, Dumb Ways to Die improved and Spot The Button! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sunfury Dragon Ship, Journey into Evanz and Mining Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Drangleic Castle, Most Confusing Map Ever and Drug Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ragican Academy, Terrifying Adventure and Sniper Challenge! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Majula, Fireball Dodger and SUPER SPLEEF! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! City in the Sky, One Small Favour and Rainbow Meth Road! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! TimeSplitters, SUPER BALANCED and Quick Archers # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Redstone Zoo, Dinosaur Extinction and Cat and Mouse! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Attack on Hoth, Backwards Parkour and Evanz Fury! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu Returns, Cyborg Ninjas and Epic Quiz Race! # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LVhEhWWQY0 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Enchanted Island, Parkour Hell and Multi Platform Race!] # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Trade City, When I'm Angry and Mario Meth Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dota 2, Super Battle and Iron Man Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE KRAKEN, Parkour Building and Quest for Babes Snout! # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL1NU4mQHDo Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Asgard, Three little Pigs and BINGO! Bitch] # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE LAND KRAKEN, Timothy Choice Revenge and a Good Old Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Valley of Two, Sky Battle and Mapstrav Exam! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE AIR KRAKEN, Marco Polo and the BEST Crafting Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Origin of the Kraken, Stealing Ideas and Mapstrav Exam 2.0! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Light Twixt Dark, Stomach Kraken and Guess my Thing! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollow's Fortress, Hitler Kraken? And Curaxu's ULTIMATE Race for Wool! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Mindblowing Waterslide, Truly Amazing Adventure and One Piece Tower! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sky Siege, Arena of Death and Riddle me this! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Enchanted Forest, Elves vs Dwarves and Adventure Competition! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ye Olde Redstone, Connect 4 and Mansion Loot Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Crew Themepark, Disney Songs and Enchanted Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Thousand Sunny in MC, Redstone Wonders and Combination Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Swift Construction Challenge, Alice in Wonderland and Hide and Seek! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 1.8 IS HERE! Cloud Kingdom, Multi Mode Games and Mapstrav RUNNER! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Unreal Block Display, Crew Parable and Crazy 1.8 Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Multi Build, 1.8 Tower Defense and Wizard Wars! Other Seasons * Mapstravaganza Season 1 * Mapstravaganza Season 3 * Mapstravaganza Season 4 * Mapstravaganza Season 5 Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft